This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This facility provides service support for the research in this proposal. Much of the important information about redox reactions and interactions between redox centers is obtained by microscopy and bioimaging methods. Electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) spectroscopy is one of the key instruments used to determine the electronic structure of paramagnetic redox centers. This information complements UV-visible and fluorescence spectra of the macromolecule. Circular dichroism (CD) spectroscopy is used to determine some macroscopic properties of a protein, such as overall conformation between macromolecules and between a macromolecule and a substrate or inhibitor governs the rate of reactions. The primary missions of the Microscopy and Bioimaging Core are: + To provide state-of-the-art microscopy and bioimaging instrumentation services to RBC researchers, non-RBC researchers, and outside investigators; + To help facilitate strong collaborations between RBC researchers and non-RBC researchers within and outside the University of Nebraska system;and + To provide high quality microscopy and bioimaging instrumentation training to graduate students, postdoctoral students, and other interested personnel.